Anica Birsa (Slovenia)
Anica Birsa (Also known as Slovenia) is a fan made character for the series; Hetalia Axis Powers. Appearance Anica has straight, long (down to hips) spruce brown hair and dark forest green eyes. She has a pale complexion. Her usual outfit is a light pink rose shirt. She wears dark denim jeans and rose pink high heels. her military outfit is light armor military dress that is army green. When she is on guard with the Axis, she carries a bow and arrows. Personality Slovenia is known to be very caring, loving, kind, party-animal, honest, hard working and nature-lover person. But she also has her bad traits, she can be very selfish, aggressive, and jealous at times. She is also Introvent, meaning that she usually keeps to herself, leaving her with many friends, but none that are close to her. She is very obidient when given an order and not so good at driving. She is very unique and proud of her cultruee and who she is. Hobbies Anica's hobbies have a lot do to with art. She loves do decorate, garden, paint, write and read. She knows how to play the flute, and she is a very good singer. She is also good at extreme sports, but she never really likes to play sports. She is also known to make good wine, but it isn't her favorite thing to do. Relationships -America- America's and Slovenia's relationship are not close together, but they are friends. They do talk to eachother, but they usually are found against eachother, since Slovenia is with the axis. They do help eachother during hard times though, including war. -England- England's and Slovenia's relationship aren't considered the best, but they are aquantences. They don't usually make contact with eachother unless there is no one else, or if they are the only one that she/he can rely on. -France- France's and Slovenia's relationship is very close, they are very good friends. Since they rule the European Uninion together, and are partners in the NANO. They are usually found together,but if not, they are usally against eachother, like said before, since Slovenia is in the axis. -China- China's and Slovenia's relationship aren't close, but just like America's relationship, they are friends. They don't usually bond with eachother. -Russia- Russia's and Slovenia's relationship is mainly partnership. They help out eachother when needed, but on the inside, Slovenia is scared of him...BADLY. While Russia doesn't seem to notice it, she is just scared out o her daylights. But she tries to hide it. -Germany- Germany's and Slovenia's relationship is beyond companionship. There's a emotional bond behind all of it. They help eachother out when in war, or if it's just that they're feeling down. They are very loyal to eachother and will protect eachother when someone attacks. They are very good friends. -N. Italy- Italy's and Slovenia's relationship is friendly. They are friends, but she has a feeling that she has to treat him like a brother. Everytime he is in trouble, she is always there for him. No matter what situation it is, when he needs help. She's there. They also are together in the axis, so it adds better relationship into the bond. -Japan- Japan's and Slovenia's relationship with eachother is just mostly companionship. They get along just fine, and they are honest with eachother, it's just not very likely to find them spending time with eachother alone. -Canada- Canada's and Slovenia's relationship is great. They are most alike and they always try to communicate with eachother. But sometimes Slovenia can make the mistake for thinking he is America at times, but most of the time she knows it's him. They have a close bond, since he is one of the first countries to reconize Slovenia's independence. -Austria- Austria's and Slovenia's relationship can be pretty harsh. Austria had rule over Slovenia like He did for Italy in Chibitalia. They can get along, just not all the time. -Hungary- Hungary's and Slovenia's relationship is excellent. They get along with eachother just fine, and they are really good friends. Hungary is always there to help Slovenia, and Slovenia does the same right back. They are very cheerful when together and they love to spend time with eachother -Switzerland- Switzerland's and Slovenia's relationship is all about partnership. They stand guard with eachother, but they don't spend a lot of time with eachother. -Ukraine- Ukraine's and Slovenia's relationship as friends. They love to hang out with eachother, and they usually are found working together as a team. Teamwork! ^^ -Denmark- Denmark and Slovenia's relationship is supporting. Denmark was there for Slovenia before Slovenia was even a country, and he helped her out in the European Union. She considers him as a role model, and that someday she could be as caring and hard-working as him. -Australia- Australia's and Slovenia's relationship are just like Canada's and Slovneia's. Australia was the other first country to recognise Slovenia as an indepentdant. THey helped eachother out along the way. They are good friends. -Eygpt- Eygpt's and Slovenia's relationship is just partnership. They work in the axis together. (More coming soon)